The Bet
by Nobody of Consequence
Summary: My girlfriend wrote me this story, but when we broke up, she deleted it. I want to immortalize it here, because I'll always remember the good times we had together.


-1The Bet

"Oh, please…" Hermione declared. "Ronald Weasley, you have to be the most hardheaded boy I know! There's no way you could do that, and you know it!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I can hold out for days, Hermione. I'd love to see you try."

"You can't resist me, Ron. Face it!"

"I'd bet you a week of prefect rounds that I can resist you."

"If I win, you do your rounds _and_ mine—"

"But _when_ I win, you do _your_ rounds plus _mine_." Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"You're going to lose!" she exclaimed. He just cocked an eyebrow at her and turned his back, facing the opposite direction.

It was their six-month anniversary, and they were sitting in Ron's room, on Ron's bed…oh, and how innocent they were _not_.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and sighed exaggeratedly; Hermione's mind was churning.

She crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure to press her body against him. "Ron," she moaned in his ear. Her hot breath made his body tingle. "Ron," Oh, how his name sounded so perfect coming from her lips…She began to bite his ear softly and gently, teasing him.

"Ooh…" he breathed. She was evil. Pure. Evil. Then, she went further…tantalizingly slow, she ran her tongue along the shell of his ear. It sent shivers up his spine as he asked himself, "Where did she learn do _that_??" But at this point, all that mattered to him was that she didn't stop.

When he thought she had him nearly sugar-coated, she went even further.

She crawled around to his front and sat in his lap, slowly wrapping her legs around his torso and snaking her arms around his neck. His hands braced the small of her back, keeping her close. She met him face to face, their lips maybe ten inches apart.

"Give in?" she whispered. He was speechless; never had she been this forward. Sure, they had their moments as any couple would, but nothing like this.

"I can't think," he breathed.

"Mmm?"

"I've lost my train of thought…"

"Choo choo." She said. He chuckled. "What? It's like a train!"

"You know, you sound kinda cute when you do that." He stated. She smiled.

"Does that mean you give up?"

"I didn't say that,"

"Yeah, but you want to." She said, bringing her face closer to his. She knew he could never think clearly when she got too close—and she was right. His witty remarks ceased as she closed in on him. "C'mon," she teased. "Just say the word, and you can have me." He groaned.

"Hermione, don't say things like that," he warned. "You don't know what it does to me."

"You underestimate me, Ronald." She said silkily. "Just say the word—"

"Woman, you're killing me…!"

"Do you want me?" He pressed his lips shut. "I think you do…" He shook his head like a little child who didn't want to eat broccoli. "Ron, you can have me…just say the word…" She leaned over to his ear. "Please,"

He took in a sharp breath; who knew that one word could do that to him? The innocence in her voice, her soft hands…it was all getting to be too much…

"My…my family…they're right downstairs…we-we can't…"

"Don't care." She interrupted.

"But, they're…they're…"

"Ron," she interrupted again. He searched her eyes, looking for an answer to what he was feeling. "Do what you feel is safe." She said softly.

"What I feel is safe is kind of being taken over by…by…something else…" he said meekly. He could practically feel his ears go bright red.

"Well then, let it take over." She replied simply. He breathing increased; how could she do this to him?? But what she said next was his undoing… "Or you can just take _me_." She whispered.

Oh. My. Lord.

And with that, he lost it.

With a possessive growl, he pulled her into him for passionate, fiery kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he rolled her on her back.

"You'd better watch yourself, Miss Granger." He said.

"Isn't that what I have you for?" she asked playfully and kissed him again.

"Damn, everything about you screams sexy tonight, Hermione." He said breathlessly.

"I try." She replied arrogantly with a hint of a smirk. He growled once again before swiftly kissing her lips and then moving slowly down her neck.

"I'll show you what you get when you use an attitude with me, missy." He murmured playfully. She chuckled softly. "And I'll wipe that smirk right off your face,"

"I'm sorry, was I being a bad girl?" she asked innocently. Man, she knew all the things to say and how to say them to drive him wild.

"A very bad girl," He pinned her arms above her head, then leaned down to bite her ear gently, just as she did to him, although he knew she was much more sensitive there than he was. She moaned; indeed, he knew it would drive her mad. "And I think you need to be taught a lesson," he whispered. She sighed.

"More," she begged. She arched her back and ground her hips against his, barely even knowing what she did. He couldn't suppress a moan from the back of his throat. "Ron, please…"

His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt, his soft fingers tracing along her belt line. Tingles ran up her spine as he continued his ministrations, leaving her to practically melt before his eyes. He knew it, tonight would be the night…

However, next, he heard his name…yet it wasn't Hermione who said it…it was his mom!

"Ronald? Hermione?"

"Shit!" Ron whispered, instantly getting off Hermione and running to the opposite end of the room. Just then, Mrs. Weasley opened the door and came into the room with an endearing smile, not even noticing how flushed the two teens were. Man, she had no clue!

"Hello dears!" she greeted.

"Hi mum…" Ron mumbled.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione replied cheerily, like she had just forgotten the past, oh, half-hour.

"I just wanted to round everyone up for dinner, so come along." And she left the room.

Hermione got up and followed obediently, but not without winking at Ron, a mischievous glow evident in her chocolate eyes. He smirked.

The night was young…

_Nobody's gonna love me better,_

_I'm gonna stick with you forever._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way,_

_I'm gonna stick with you..._

"Before this, I might not have believed in Utopia, and I might not have believed in Fairy Tales or happy endings either. But as long as I'm with the one I love, I'm in heaven, I'm in Utopia, and I never want to my storybook to close on this fairy tale…" --PhantomsGurl--

Finis.

A/N: Well, this one is dedicated to my boyfriend and our 6-month anniversary. #grins# There are so many of our inside jokes in there, there isn't enough time in the day to explain them all! lol I did R/Hr (which is different from what I usually do) because let's face it, I was in a fluffy mood, and R/Hr just screams fluff to me…lol So, who do you think won the bet?? Sequel? No? Hate it? Love it? REVIEW!!!! (please) and let me know!

P.S. The italics lyrics at the end are selected lyrics from Stick Wit You by The Pussycat Dolls. I was listening to that the other day and thought I'd add it in. It's a nice song to listen to while you read this. #smiles#

P.P.S. And that quote at the end is mine, btw. I liked it, and I thought I'd put it in there...More fluff, waddaya know...lol #wink#

(By phantomsgurl32)


End file.
